Killer after Kaiba! Where Who!
by Akadia
Summary: Kaiba's getting death threats, and the people hired to protect him are.... Just a little nuts. An obsession with kitchen utensils and no experience in body guarding.... Anything can and will happen! Did I mention they are younger than he is? Oh and girls!
1. Three Day Introduction

Day: One - 1  
  
.:*:. SeTo KaIbA YoU WiLl DiE .:*:.  
  
"That was the note, found today, in the Kaiba Corp. central meeting room sir" spoke a rather short and chubby bald man in a stern voice. "What do you want us to do sir?" he asked, almost demandingly. "I want you to do nothing yet" said a voice which came from behind a tall leather chair, "I will see to this personally" the deep, cold and mysterious voice came again. The bald man looked as if he had a slightly mild case of constipation. But he put it aside as he said; "Very well sir" and walked out of the royal room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Day: Two - 2  
  
.:*:. Be Warned YOUR day IS coming! .:*:.  
  
"I do hate to ask sir, and risk repeating myself, but there was another note found on the table in the central meeting room. Addressed to you" said the same short, chubby and bold man, this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well, I'm glad to see that our man in hiding has learnt some grammar and spelling" was the reply from behind the same chair, from the same voice as last time. "Sir I do apologise, but is that a hint of laughter I hear in your tone?" asked the man. At that the chair slightly creaked. "You may be right Mr. Born. Now please exit" came the reply. "As you wish sir" said the bald man, this time looking and sounding as if his mild case of constipation had escalated into something more irritating. But nonetheless he left swiftly.  
  
Day: Three - 3  
  
.:*:. I can taste your blood already! YOUR TIME IS UP! .:*:.  
  
The doors burst open with a loud thundering B A N G and the leather chair turned slowly round to face the man who had just steamed in like an out of control bull. "I seem to be experiencing a lot of de ja vous lately" said the young man in the chair. "SIR! Please! Another note came in just now" said the bald man, almost yelling. This time his constipation problem could have been easily spotted out of an aeroplane. "Alright Mr. Randal, I agree. Something surely has to be done to resolve this problem" said the man as he got up from the chair, which had a rather large imprint of his backside imbedded into it. And with those words, which came out of the young man's mouth, Mr. Randal's problem had gone almost as quickly as it first came. Though one small side effect was the bright red colouring on his face, which was fading as quickly as ice would melt if it was kept at a temperature of zero. "What would you like us to do Kaiba?" asked Mr. Randal, as another man walked in beside him. He was Taller than Mr. Randal and actually had hair, light brown with light blonde streaks, to be exact. "What would you propose we did?" spoke Seto quickly. "Maybe we should get more bodyguards?" suggested the man who had just walked in. Seto looked at him with no expression. "And what? Add them to my collection of one hundred and forty bodyguards, thirty two cooks, four chefs, two thousand and six hundred and ninety two employers, one thousand receptionists, and 4 gardeners?" he said, putting both of his hands on his desk. The man looked hopelessly as Mr. Randal lowered his head. He even looked behind him for help out of the seven or so bodyguards which were standing outside in the hallway. "Oh and Mr. Born?" Seto said in a questioning tone as he stood up straight and tall, "Why do we have four gardeners in an office building with no gardens?" he finished. The young man turned round, "I do believe that they are for the little plants in the hallways and in offices" he answered. Seto looked for a second and just started to walk towards Mr. Born. "Please, Sir I..." he began in fear than Seto had got into one angry mood. But Seto just walked past and as he got into the hallway he turned and said; "I propose we track him down through his handwriting, and when we find him, we cut out his heart with a dull spoon". Everyone looked at Seto, thinking he meant it, as he walked off down the hallway with one massive grin on his face. After a few seconds pause to soak up what Seto had said, Mr. Born ran into the hallway and yelled after him; "Sir where are you going?" Seto looked up as the doors of the lift were closing. "Lunch" he replied in a deep voice as the doors closed and the lift made its journey to the ground floor. By this time Mr. Randal had joined Mr. Born in the hallway and patted him on the back. "I though it was a good idea, and as you're his personal assistant, I think he'll agree with it... In time" he said walking off towards the stairway entrance, while Mr. Born sighed. 


	2. Today at Guccilo

~*~ Today ~*~  
  
A black, polished limousine made its way down the motorway. Inside it, Seto was being bored by the schedule that Mr. Born was reading out to him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Seto asked, as the only word he heard, in the middle of his daydream, was kitchen. Mr. Born looked up and sighed, "I said, you have an appointment at a Restaurant in London". That got Seto's attention. "I do? Why is that? I wasn't aware that Kaiba Corp. dealt in kitchen utensils" he said sarcastically. "You never know, we might go into that area" said Mr. Born keeping a calm face. "What?" exclaimed Seto, "Are you serious? Why was I not informed?" he added as he went into a sort of shock. At that moment Mr. Born burst out into a hysterical laugh, and he couldn't stop. Seto was confused as hell, and he didn't understand at all. This wasn't Mr. Born's usual behaviour. After about five minutes Mr. Born finally calmed down enough to be able to speak. "Relax sir, it was only a joke" he said and laughed a bit more. At this, Seto looked puzzled and began to laugh himself. And when he did Mr. Born stopped and glared. He wasn't sure what happened, but Seto didn't laugh like this, he was usually stern and never showed much emotion and especially not laughter. He smirked and slightly laughed evilly, but that was about it. When Seto noticed he calmed down. They looked at each other's face and the expressions they had and went into mad, uncontrollable laughter.  
  
The limousine pulled up at the back of a building, five minutes later. "What are we doing here?" Seto asked looking at the place. The driver put down the blackened screen and spoke "Sir, this is the back entrance. I was told to come here". Mr. Born looked at him "Take us to the main entrance. I think Sir would like to make a big impression" he said with a slight giggle. "You're getting to know me well, Born" Seto spoke with a grin. The driver shrugged and carried on, took two left turns and pulled up in front of the restaurant.  
  
~*~ Guccilo ~*~  
  
"Nice name, why haven't I eaten here before?" Seto asked as the driver got out, came around and opened his door. "Because you never knew it existed sir" answered Mr. Born as he got out after Seto. "True" Seto replied. The driver shut the door, "I'll be over the road getting my lunch, if you need me" he said. Seto turned around to see where the driver was going, "Nice choice, McDonalds" he said before the driver could cross the road. "Yeah, I'm the simple fast food type of guy" he replied and crossed over as the traffic lights turned red. "After you Mr. Kaiba" said Mr. Born as he gestured for Seto to enter the big brownie glass double doors. "If you say so" Seto answered with his trademark smirk, and went inside as Mr. Born followed. The restaurant inside was spectacular! In the ceiling there were small lights, which went from white to light pink to light blue and back to white again. On each white wall there was a large picture of a mountain in the distance and cherry blossom trees close up. There were different colour glass tables with wacky wooden chairs. And in the glass counter you could see all the different varieties of Italian cakes. "This place is amazing!" Seto exclaimed in awe, "That picture makes you feel as if you're looking through the cherry blossom trees, the lights are amazing the mixture of culture here is fantastic!" he added. "I know, this I never imagined. It's wonderful and spacious. Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Born. Both guys were looking around and didn't realise a small man, around the height of Mr. Born, approach them. He had a small grey moustache and slightly bushy eyebrows. His tan stood out from the white apron he was wearing. "I see you like the place" the man said in an Italian accent with a smile. His big brown eyes looked at Seto and Mr. Born happily. "Love it" replied Seto, finally realising the man standing in front of him as he looked down. "Yes we do" Mr. Born added. The mad smiled, "I'm glad to hear of your liking" he said, "I'm Andreo Guccilo, owner of this restaurant" he added as he raised his hand. Kaiba smiled a somewhat genuine smile and shook Andreo's hand, as did Mr. Born. "Please, follow me" said Andreo as he went behind the glass counter filled with mouth watering desserts and into two double white doors. "Remind me why I'm here again?" Seto said to Mr. Born. "There're a few people who won a competition, and you're here to present awards. Think of it as extra media boost" replied Mr. Born. "Fun" Kaiba replied in a dull tone sarcastically and started to go in the direction that Andreo went. As he did a face slowly crept up to a circle glass window, on the left side of the double doors. Seto looked and the face vanished like lightning. 


	3. Enter at Your Own Risk

~*~ Enter at your own risk ~*~  
  
Seto opened the double doors only to find a projectile spoon homing in on his head. His hand just grabbed it before he could think. He paused before saying; "I found the dull spoon I was talking about Mr. Born". Mr. Born looked at him and laughed. "Where's my spoon gone?" called out a girl's voice franticly. Seto heard the voice and made his way down the lane of cookers and ovens then turned right to find a girl, working in the corner, ransacking draws to find another spoon. "Seto, I'm going to have a look around if you don't mind" said Mr. Born as he went darting around and tasting all the food. Seto just shrugged. The girl was still on her quest to find a spoon, but her long golden mousey blonde hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, got caught in one of the draws. "OW!" she yelled and tried to detach her hair from the draw. Seto didn't know what to think he just stood looking. "Oh you klutz" said another girl as she came to the rescue. She had blonde hair that came down just below her neck. Her blue eyes glanced at Seto as if to say 'why aren't you helping', and then went back to the girl who had her hair caught. Seto had a very cold feeling when she looked at him, and he didn't like it much, but he just kept looking. "How did you manage to do this?" asked the girl with blonde hair, as she struggled with the draw that seemed to swallow more hair each second. "I don't know! I didn't do it! My hair does it by itself!" sniffed the other girl sitting down. "I have a better idea" said another girl with blue eyes and brown hair, also in a ponytail but not as long as the other girls', coming down to were the other two were standing. "Why don't we just cut her hair short?" she said bringing her hand from behind her back and showing big shiny silver scissors. "NO!" screamed the girl sitting down. "Stop wriggling, it's making it worse" said the blonde haired girl. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding" said the girl with brown hair, as she put the scissors down on the side and tried to help the other girl. By now Seto's jaw was wide open. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a well- rehearsed play. But he still stood in his spot. "Ow, that hurt!" yelled the girl sitting down on the floor, her blue eyes now watering. "There it's done" said the blonde haired girl, "Oh no! My stir fry!" she exclaimed and legged it back to her wok. The two girls looked in puzzlement for a bit, until the girl with brown hair stretched out her hand and helped the other girl up. "Thanks Kitty" said the long haired girl with a sniff. "It's nothing. Oh but that reminds me, I think my chicken has a tiny bit more than a tan now" said the girl and ran off in the direction the other one had gone before. "Thanks Ruby!" yelled the girl. "Its okay!" came a yell back from down the ally. "Spoon?" Kaiba questioned. Then in his head thought 'you cretin, is that the best you can say?'. "Excuse me?" the girl questioned as she turned round to face Seto. "I thought you lost a spoon" Seto said. "Oh yes!" exclaimed the girl as her blue eyes sparkled. "Here" said Seto, and he handed the spoon to her. The girl looked, "Thanks" she said gratefully. "But there's nothing to taste anymore" she added. "Why?" Seto inquired. "Because my water's evaporated" she said blankly. "Oh. Ah... I'm Seto Kaiba" said Seto. "Really? I'm April Devlin. Nice to meet you" said the girl. "Nice to meet you too" Seto said, "Oh, I should go and see where Born is. Bye" he added and walked off. "Bye" called out April. After a walk-through tour given by Andreo. Seto was told that the main prize, which was a trip to Florida, would be given to an eighteen-year-old boy by the name of Max Igami. As Max was standing in front of Seto, waiting for the trophy and prize, he took out a gun and pointed it at Seto. "Boss says the timer ran out dear Seto" he spoke and took the safety off. Right at that moment some guy yelled; "Anyone got the frying pan? Quick!" "I have it!" April's voice yelled back. "Hurry, I need it now!" the yell answered. April picked up her frying pan and dashed towards the voice. "Corkscrew! I need a corkscrew!" came a different yell from a different direction. "Coming!" yelled Kitty. April was running with the frying pan in front of her. And she ran right into Max, like a steaming train, whacking him on the head with the pan. April stopped and stared. Max dropped the gun and to stop himself from falling over he held onto the wooden shopping board, which was attached to the cooking surface. As he did, he knocked over a jug of water. Right then Kitty came, with her back turned to the chaos spot, proudly saying "I have the corkscrew, now who wants it?" while turning around, with her eyes closed, and stabbing it into the chopping board. She wondered why it took a bit more force for it to go into the wood. Although when she opened her eyes, she found out. And all she could say was "Oops" in a squeaky tone. Max screamed out with excruciating pain as his legs gave way and he fell. The only thing keeping him in a slight sitting position was the corkscrew that went through his hand and into the chopping board. "Stupid stir fry!" mumbled Ruby to herself as she took the wok, filled with boiling hot oil and burned mangled vegetables, towards the back door to chuck it out. As she made her way she skidded on the wet floor, her wok went for a flying lesson and landed right on Max's vulnerable area. "I blame the wet floor" said Ruby in protest. The Burning oil combined with the smell of burned food, a nasty whack on the head and corkscrew in the hand, was just a bit too much for Max to take and he passed out on the spot. This all happened so quickly that when it was over, everyone had gathered into a circle and watched in shock. The silence was broken by April who totally disregarded the fact of the gun, the man and the mess, to point out that the blood, which was trickling down Max's hand, had formed a dog shape. What was worse is that fellow cooks behind her started to agree. "Looks more of a dragon to me" said Kitty. Suddenly it went quiet again. A few seconds later and the cooks were nodding and agreeing. Seto was dumbstruck. Andreo was confused and Mr. Born was just... Blank. "Everyone take a lunch break, come back at two" said Andreo as everyone cleared out. "You three stay please" he said, nodding to April, Kitty and Ruby. "I didn't mean to hit him... Hard" April said in a high pitch 'it wasn't me' tone. "I didn't mean to stab him, honest" Kitty protested her innocence. "It was the floor" said Ruby plainly. And when she did she got glances from Kitty and April. "Don't worry you three; thank you is what I want to say. This could have been a lot worse" said Andreo. "I'll send some of my men to sort this out" said Seto as he turned and went out the double doors. Mr. Born turned after Seto but paused before the doors, "Would you three please follow me?" he asked. "Um okay" Kitty said as she stepped over Max and walked up to Mr. Born. "We'll be back tomorrow sir" Ruby said to Andreo. "Alright girls" he replied. And then Ruby stepped over Max mumbling 'stupid' under her breath as she went to where Kitty was standing. April put the frying pan down on the side and began to take a step when Max flinched. April screamed, grabbed the pan and whacked him with it. "April why did you do that?" questioned Ruby, "He moved" replied April. "Well I'm sure he isn't going to be moving for a long time now" Kitty said. "Come on April" said Ruby. April looked up at them with a worried face, put the pan on the side and leaped over Max. "Right, now follow me" Mr. Born said as he pushed the double doors, went through the restaurant and outside. The three girls followed. "After you" he said and opened the door of the limousine. "Thanks" said Kitty and went inside, followed by Ruby and April. Kaiba was already sitting inside with his head behind a newspaper. Mr. Born got in, shut the door and told the driver to take them to 'The House'. It was silent until half way throughout the journey Seto spoke from behind the newspaper; "I can just see this in the headlines tomorrow" he said. Apart from that there was no noise at all. 


	4. The House The News

~*~ The House - The News ~*~  
  
After a silent but not so long drive, the limousine started to slow down. Kitty, April and Ruby turned their heads towards blackened window. "Wow" all three said in unison. "Glad you think so" replied Seto, who still had his head behind the newspaper. Kitty and Ruby ignored him and continued looking, while April turned round and said; "Why haven't you turned a single page of that newspaper since we left?". Seto realised that he had been on one page through the entire drive. "Well maybe because I like the page I'm on" he retaliated coldly. April raised one eyebrow, at the newspaper, as if to say 'you're hopeless'. She turned back to watch out the window. Two big black gates caught their attention, at least three meters high, with beautiful gold oval spikes on the top of each bar. But the best feature was the amazing gold dragon that stood with pride in the middle of the gate. Its eyes had two sparkling sapphires, which in the sunlight went a sky blue. All three girls gasped at this sight. The gates started to move inwards, one side to the left and the other to the right. The car started slowly up the drive with the gates closing behind it. On each side of the drive were trees, weeping willows, oaks, silver birches and best of all, cherry blossom trees. Closer to the ground, were pansies, marguerites, evening mists, sweat peas and many more that looked just spectacular. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kitty as she was taking it all in. "Amazing" said Ruby which was followed by April screeching "Pretty flowers!". Mr. Born looked up, There're many more in the garden. I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will show you later". Seto glared at Mr. Born who was sitting next to him. At that, Mr. Born worriedly smiled. Seto took a deep breath folded up his newspaper and looked at the three girls sitting opposite of him expecting to get at least one reaction. But they totally ignored him. "I think the flowers are more interesting than a cold handsome multi- millionaire" said Mr. Born as he got a glare from Seto, "You worry me sometimes" he said. Mr. Born looked at him as to say 'what?', but instead he said; "I was only quoting the Daily Brief". Seto looked expressionless and turned towards the window as well. The car finally came to a halt, "Sir, home awaits" said the driver as he got out and opened the door. Seto was about to step out when Kitty went out first, followed by April. Ruby paused and turned to Seto, "Pansies first" she said in an evil tone. Seto stopped and looked confused for a split second. No one had ever been like this with him; usually everyone was scared of him. But these three girls seemed to totally not realise who he was or if they did, then they didn't care at all, and that baffled Seto. "I insist, stones first" he replied in his usual cold voice. "Gems" Ruby corrected him as she went out and stood with Kitty while April dashed to a marguerite and picked it up. Next out of the car was Seto, followed by Mr. Born. "I'll take the car to the garage and if anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen" the driver spoke. "That's fine" replied Mr. Born as the driver got into the car and drove it down a side road into a rather large garage. "Follow me" said Seto as he walked over to a fountain in the middle of the drive. The fountain was made out of marble. In the middle it had a dragon statue with sapphire eyes, similar to the one on the gate. It had little jets of water all over the base, which were making all sorts of wonderful patterns. The drive made one big circle in front of the house, with the fountain dead in the centre. "That's your house?" Ruby inquired. "Yes" replied Seto in a tone that said 'have a problem?'. "I'd call that a castle not a house" Kitty replied. Seto looked at her; "I prefer to call it a mansion" he said. "How about a rather huge mansion" April said while sniffing the flower. "Be careful, there might be a bug in that marguerite" said Seto evilly. April's eyes looked at the flower that was by her nose; "No bug" she replied and went back to smelling it. Seto shook his head and went to open the door. Everyone followed him and went inside" "Blooming heck mother of kookoo land" said Ruby. Seto turned round and glared at her. "Excuse me?" he said puzzled. "One of her many expressions" Kitty answered. "Yeah" said April, "But that one we haven't heard before" she added. There were two white marble staircases on each side going up to the first floor. There was a red carpet that went along the middle of both staircases. "This is the lobby, as we call in" Mr. Born informed as he and Seto made their way through some glass double doors with oak frames. Kitty, Ruby and April followed at a slower pace. Looking at anything they saw. Oak coloured parquet flooring covered the place, a small circular class table stood in the middle, sporting a gold and black Egyptian vase which held different coloured roses. Once they had a last look at the lobby, they went through the double doors to catch up with Seto and Mr. Born. They walked slowly down a hall when they heard Seto's voice say; "In here". All three girls looked to their right, when they saw Seto sitting down on a couch and Mr. Born sitting down next to him on an armchair. They came in and sat on the cough opposite Seto's. "Right. Now the reason why I asked you to come with us here, is because..." began Mr. Born, only to be interrupted by Seto. "Because you might be able to become bodyguards with an excellent health plan and salary" he said coldly. When he was done he had Mr. Born and the three girls looking at him weirdly. "Well we were hoping that you might be interested to be Mr. Kaiba's personal body guards" said Mr. Born, "Nobody would suspect that you were, so it's excellent cover" he added. "What's the pay?" Ruby asked coldly, almost imitating Seto. "Do we get bonuses and holidays?" Kitty asked imitating Ruby. Seto and Mr. Born could have fainted at the sound of Kitty and Ruby. "Talk about professional" Seto said, trying not to disclose the amazement in his voice. Everyone looked at April for a response. She looked up, blinked and laughed her head off; "Bodyguards?" she said, "Ahahahahhahaha". Her eyes were watering because she was laughing so much. "Ow, it hurts. Must stop laughing. Ow" she added. After all of them staring her in disbelief. Mr. Born finally asked; "So do you accept". Seto looked at him when he said that. "Yes, but bonuses and holidays" Kitty said. "And lunch break for a McDonalds" said April who had almost stopped laughing. "Agreed" Mr. Born said with a smile. He got up and stretched out his hand, "Welcome aboard" he said, and shook Kitty's hand, then Ruby's and last but not least April's. 


	5. Embarrassment ‘R’ Us

~*~ Embarrassment 'R' Us ~*~  
  
As the new day bloomed, the birds were singing cheerful melodies, and Kitty, April and Ruby were on their way to Kaiba Corp. As they walked up to the small park outside they stopped dead in their tracks and looked up slowly at the mother of all buildings. "Jesus", "Whoa" and "Bloody hell" were just some of the comments that the three girls said while they slowly moved towards the entrance. In the main lobby of Kaiba Corp. stood Kaiba and Mr. born, awaiting the three new arrivals. "Good morning" Ruby said cheerfully. "Good afternoon" April said, wile she looked around. "Good evening" Kitty added with an innocent smile. Seto and Mr. Born stood for a second, getting their heads around what the girls had said. "And all the above to you girls" Mr. born said cheerfully, "Now we've called a security staff meeting" he added before getting cut off by April whit her "Why?". "Well since you're going to be bodyguards you need to work with the others. You need to know them and they need to know you so they don't shoot you" Kaiba snorted coldly. April just stared at him as if to say 'ha ha so funny' sarcastically. "Girls you three are going to be Mr. Kaibas' personal bodyguards. Which means you'll be closer than the other normal ones" Mr. born said happily, trying to balance Seto's harshness. "Anyway let's go to the board room" Seto said as he walked towards the lift. Ruby, Kitty and April looked at each other and then followed Seto and Mr. born to through the corridor.  
  
When they got to the lift April paused "Um, are there stairs here?" she asked worriedly. "Why?" Seto inquired. "She's afraid of lifts" Ruby informed. "Well you'll have to walk up 11 flights of stairs" Seto said with a cold grin. "April come in the lift and walk down the stairs" Kitty said in a mature reasonably voice. April sighed, took a deep breath and reluctantly went into the lift. As the doors closed she began to sing; "Jingle bells Batman smells, Robin flew away! Zippidy doo daa Zippidy yey, my O my what a wonderful day". Everyone looked at here strangely, and when April noticed she looked up at them. "What?" she said blankly. For that she got raised eyebrows as a reply.  
  
After three more verses of Zippidy Doo Daa from April the lift finally stopped on the eleventh floor and opened its' doors smoothly and, of course, April was the first one out. The others walked out behind Seto and followed him down the corridor. "This won't take long. When the meeting is over, a guide will show you around the building" Mr. Born said happily as they neared a big wooden double door. Seto threw the doors open and made all the people inside have heart attacks, as they rushed to stand in a line. "Impressive" Ruby said with raised eyebrows. At that Seto gave a cold smirk that April found amusing. Seto walked to a long oak table in the centre of the room and sat down at the end in a comfy leather swivel chair, while Mr. Born shut the doors behind them. "Please be seated" Seto said commandingly. At that, everyone who was standing had sat down around the table except for Kitty, Ruby, April and Mr. Born. "This is a completely testosterone filled room" whispered Kitty to April and Ruby, as they nodded in agreement. "Girls" whispered Mr. Born, "Can we all move behind Mr. Kaiba" he said non-questioningly. April, Kitty and ruby moved reluctantly forward with Mr. Born walking behind them.  
  
The room was huge, and all in an elegant oak style with gold finishes here and there. There was a fire place on one wall and a full-length mirror directly opposite on the other wall. Then there was the large double door they came through and opposite that at the other side of the room was a complete glass window covered by a rich burgundy curtain. Needless to say the room was fit for a king, which Ruby kindly pointed out and whispered to Kitty and April. And to which April's reply was "Yeah and I bet Kaiba thinks he is the king". This was followed by faint giggles from all three girls and a muffled chuckle from Mr. Born. Seto must have heard what Ruby and April had said because he turned in his chair slightly and smirked. At that April and Ruby looked at each other and tried not to laugh.  
  
Then Seto addressed the all-male team sitting at the table. "Right" he began and immediately got interrupted by one of the senior security staff. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Who are the..." started the man and then paused to give Kitty, April and Ruby a judging look before finishing his question, "The girls?" At this Seto glared at the rather big and built-in man with a bald head. "Maybe you'd let me speak so you can find out Mr. Richards, before getting fired!" Seto said with a slight increase in his voice to the end. "Yes sir, sorry sir" said Mr. Richards who glanced at the three girls and gave them the look of death. "Right, as you all know death threats have been coming in from the same person or persons. Due to this security has been stepped up all around the building and at my place of residence. Also due to this some people have announced and brought to my attention that we may need some extra... staff to the security team. With this it has been agreed that I would have three personal bodyguards who will go with me where ever I do." Seto said with a fixed face. "Even to the bathroom sir?" came a comment from somewhere near the end of the table, which made quite a few staff laugh and Seto just stare. "Is it to say that three people from this staff will be promoted to that position sir?" came another question from somewhere. "No" replied Seto briskly "Three people have already been assigned" he added. "Then why are we here sir?" Mr. Richards asked as he folded his arms. "I don't know why you're here Richards. Maybe it's because I haven't noticed your idiotism before" snapped Seto, "But for the rest of you, this meeting was called to introduce these three new members of the team" he added with a calmer cold voice. "Who are they?" called out someone from the middle. At this Seto sighed and took a deep breath, "Miss Kitty and Ruby Wilder and Miss April Devlin" he said trying not to pass out. Ruby, Kitty and April all gave a smile which was short-lived as the security staff sitting around the table all first had shocked expressions then burst out laughing. The three girls just stared. "This is embarrassing" Ruby said under her breath. "I want to go into my black hole right about now" April said in a whispering high pitched moan. "Why I'd like to kick a few of their back sides then ask them what's so funny" started Kitty in a mumbling 'they're going to die' tone. Seto leaned his head on his hand and covered his face, "That's enough! Everyone meet here at four o'clock. Now leave" he said getting agitated at the end. Everyone got up and made it for the door, as they exited the room most of them turned around to take one last look at the three girls and then laugh more. April Ruby and Kitty could hear them commenting about them as the doors were shutting. There was a long, long silence in the room, until Mr. Born finally spoke up; "Okay... I think we should give them a tour of the building sir". Seto turned around in his chair and got up, "I think that's a good idea Born. Let's go" he said as he walked towards the door. "I bet it gives him an ego boost when his trench coat blows like batman's cape" said Ruby out of nowhere. April and Kitty turned and stared at her. Then all three burst out laughing and followed Seto with Mr. born out of the dominating oak double doors and down the corridor from which they came.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hi people! I hope you are all enjoying this! Please do post reviews of what you think. Every comment is well appreciated!  
  
I know I said updates often... But FF.net has been plotting a conspiracy against me! Only now has it graciously let me upload the long awaited Chapter 5! Domo FF.net!  
  
And also school has been one other factor in the delay. *moan*  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Because I love writing it! So, again, please post what you think ^_^  
Love Akadia  
  
P.S. If you think this was a slow chappie... That's because I thought I might put this introduction in a separate chapter... so it wouldn't make the next one dull.... Because the next one's a comic caper! Woo! 


	6. First Day Rushes Part 1

Author Note: Hi all of you out there reading this! I've seen the disclaimers out there so I thought of just mentioning it... I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh (I whish I did though) But I do own my characters and storyline. There!  
  
Anyway, this is chapter 6! And I've decided... Upon the completion of every 5 chapters, I'll write a special little story/scenario just four you guys! It will be at the end of this chapter!  
  
By the way...what do you think of the characters? Especially Kitty, April and Ruby! I'd love to hear your comments, so leave a review! Happy reading! –Akadia out- *********************************************************************  
  
~*~ First Day Rushes ~*~  
  
"Are all your staff as delightful as the security team Kaiba?" asked Kitty sarcastically. Seto looked at her in a puzzled way for a moment. No one really called him anything unless it had Mr or Sir at the beginning. "I don't know" he replied swiftly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Ruby asked as she looked up and paid attention. "Miss. Wilder there are thousands of people here at Kaiba corp. Do you expect me to be friends with all of them?" said Seto with an ego. "Maybe not best friends with all of them, but at least have some contact with them" replied Ruby holding back the urge to snap at him. "Yeah Seto, be friendly with them. And have a company barbeque or day out or even just a gathering. It's important to the workers. They need to socialize with other colleagues; it makes for a better working environment. And people are much happier when they have some fun in the place they work in. You never know, if you dismiss them they might be the ones who would want to threaten you and make you disappear" said April with a serious caring tone which she hadn't used before. Seto's eyes widened and he was taken back. April, the one who he thought was childish, immature and stupid had just put him in place. And she called him Seto, which no one else dared to do. Mr. Born looked surprised too. Seto was speechless and he definitely didn't want to admit that she was right, so he said the first thing that popped into his head; "And who suddenly made you the guru?" he asked with a sparkle. April glared at him. "Nice to see your other side April" said Kitty with a smile. "A rare yet funny thing" Ruby added, as all three burst out laughing.  
  
The lift reached the fourteenth floor and opened its doors. There stood Mr. Richards. "The lift's full" said Seto briskly as he pressed the 24 button and the doors closed. April turned to see what floor they were on, but when she saw the number 15 on the screen she felt sick and then when she saw the 24 button lit up she panicked. "TWENTYFOUR?! ARE YOU MAD" she yelled and gripped onto the rail that went around the middle of the lift sides. She backed up between Seto and Kitty. "I want to get out!" she said in a squeaky voice. Seto was startled at first and Kitty stared. "April we're fine" Kitty said reassuringly. "No we're not! It's the seventeenth floor now!" April replied. "This is Kaiba Corp. I'm sure the lifts are safe here" Ruby said trying to calm April down. "It's still a lift and it can fall and then we get crushed! The cable could snap even if it was the best looked after lift in the world!" April squeaked again. "We're nearly there April. Breath deeply" said Mr. Born trying to help. But April just crouched down. "I feel really sick" she said. "Oh please don't be sick" Ruby said as she turned to face the wall of the lift. "I'll try not to" April said with a moan, "I bet this was your idea not to tell me what floor we were going to!" she raised her voice as she added that comment. "Who? Me?" Seto asked bluntly. "Yes you!" April yelled. "Hey! I didn't..." began Seto. "You said we were going down!" April interrupted. "We were, but..." Seto began again. "But nothing! You lied!" interrupted April again. "I did not lie! I just..." Seto attempted to finish his sentence this time but got cut off by April yet again. "Do not say you changed your mind! You should have said something!" she said. "Would you stop finishing off..." Seto attempted again. "No!" April said briskly.  
  
The whole situation got highly amusing for Kitty, Ruby and Mr. Born, and they burst out laughing. But before Seto or April could say anything the lift announced "Twenty-four" and the doors opened with a ting. April rushed out first as the others followed. "It was kind of mean Kaiba; doing that" Ruby said disapprovingly. Kaiba shot a death glare at her, "Don't you start" he said. Ruby growled slightly at him, but before she knew it there was a light whack on her head. She turned around to see who did it, and there was Kitty. "Don't you start that. 'Tis not even a full moon" she said with a giggle. Ruby shot her the death look that she received from Seto. "What is it? Pass the parcel of death looks today?" Kitty asked as she followed Mr. Born down another corridor. Ruby just poked her tongue out and followed them.  
  
April was walking in-step with Seto as he led them to his office. They neared a set of gigantic dark oak double doors, which Seto threw open. He then made his way to a big dark washed oak table in the middle of the room and sat down in a big black puffy leather chair behind it, while April went and sat in a chair next to the window. "Spectacular atmosphere you have here Kaiba" said Ruby sarcastically, paying him back from the death-look he shot her earlier. Kaiba just glared at her while she smiled. "You two are acting like little children" said Kitty sophisticatedly and maturely. "Am not" mumbled Seto under his breath. Right then the phone rang that was on Seto's desk. "Yes" he said sharply as he picked it up. "The Kriftin representatives are here for the meeting sir" said a feminine voice from the other side of the phone. "I'll be there" replied Seto as he hung up the phone. "The Kriftin representatives are here Born. I have to go and meet them. It won't take longer than half an hour. I'll meet you in the dining room at half past twelve for lunch. In the mean time get my brother to show them around" he told Mr. Born who nodded, "Ah... Should I join you sir? After I get master Mokuba to show the girls around" he asked. "Yes Mr. born. I'll see you all for lunch. Good bye" Seto said as he threw open the doors and walked out. "Well he sure does know how to make and exit" Kitty said with a giggle. "Too right" Ruby said in agreement, while April laughed at the comment. Mr. Born went to the phone, picked it up, and dialled what seemed to be the shortest phone number ever. "Master Mokuba, could you please come to your brother's office" he said, and put the phone down. "His brother is going to show us around?" asked Ruby. "Yes, he's just coming up. So I'll see you lot at lunch. Bye and happy exploring. Oh... and April, don't mind Mr. Kaiba. He's always like that and if it helps I thought what you said was true" answered Mr. Born as he went out the same was as Seto did. "Thanks" April called out as the doors shut. The girls stood there doing nothing, until Kitty finally said "Well this is fun". "Yepp, oh so fun" Ruby replied with a sigh. And then it went silent again.  
  
About two minutes later there was a knock at the door which made Ruby jump. Kitty opened them to find a little ball of black hair standing there. "Are you the new security people my brother talked about?" said the ball softly. "Yepp we're the new people" Ruby said joyfully in a sarcastic tone. The ball looked up "Hi then!" it said as his face could be seen. By this time April had jumped off the chair and ran to the door. "AWWWWW!!! You're SO cute!" she screeched. "Thanks" said Mokuba as he blushed, "Well I'm supposed to show you around the building. So let's go" he said energetically as he walked back down the corridor towards the lift. "April, you're mad" Ruby said as they followed Mokuba. When they got to the lift April stopped, "Ah... I'll take the stairs" she said. "I'll go with you then" Ruby said. "Okay you two go to floor five and we'll meet you there" said Mokuba as the lift doors opened and he stepped in with Kitty. "Okay" April said as she opened the glass doors next to the lift and started walking down the stairs with Ruby.  
  
The stair case was made from light wooden oak and there was a red carpet on the steps, and on the walls there were lights in gold bells. "It's like the Ritz" April commented. "It's probably better than the Ritz" said Ruby as both of them laughed. "Bloody shoes" Ruby said as she stopped and bent down to tie up her laces. April didn't realize that Ruby has stopped. She was too engulfed by the lights on the wall, and with counting them. When she got to floor 18 she turned round to ask a question to Ruby. When she noticed she wasn't there she started to worry. "Ruby? Ruby?" she called out, "This isn't funny Ruby" she added as she looked around.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~ Ruby had tied up her laces and when she looked up April was nowhere to be seen. "Oh boy" she said, "April, are you there? Hello?" she called out. When she realized April wasn't there she started to walk down the stairs. As she got to floor 19 she called out again and when she got no reply she opened the door and went down the corridor.  
  
April opened the door to floor 18 and had a peak to see if anyone was there. "For a building with thousands op people in it, this floor's like a ghost town" she said to herself as she shut the door and walked up the stairs to floor 20. When she got there and couldn't find Ruby she went back down to floor 19. She opened the door and had a peak, but no one was there. So April decided to sprint down to floor 5 and see maybe if she missed Ruby.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~ Ruby was wondering about the nineteenth floor calling out "April" as quietly as she could. She turned around and bumped into a tall, muscular man in a suit. "Can I help you?" he said briskly in a deep voice. "Ah... No" Ruby said with a forced smile and went round the corner. "April where the hell are you?" she said again. She opened a door and called again, but when she looked up her eyes widened, her mouth dropped all the way to the ground floor and she froze.  
  
There stood Seto, slightly leaned in her direction, just finishing taking a pee. Ruby even caught a glimpse of his 'manhood' which made her go ruby red. But that was to be rivalled when Seto saw her. He was turning all different shades of red. "I DIDN'T SEE A THING!" Ruby yelled innocently as she fell backwards through the door and onto the floor. Seto forced his mean streak and walked out of the toilet. "Good! Do you have an obsession with the male toilet?" he said to Ruby and then continued down the corridor and into the lift. As he got in he immediately fell to the floor and panted. "OH MY GOD!" he said to himself, "This is a bad day" he finished as he pulled himself up slowly with the help of the rail.  
  
Back in the corridor, Ruby remained lying on the floor from shock. "Are you sure you don't need any help miss?" asked the same man who had asked her before. Ruby gulped and took a deep breath. "Could you help me up?" she asked shakily. "Sure" replied the man as he offered her his hand. Ruby took it and stood up slowly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. "Oh... I'm f...fine, just a little bit dazed. Ah... the stairs are where again?" Ruby asked squeakily. "Straight down and to your left" the man answered. "Ah... Thanks" Ruby replied as she made it wearily down the corridor and into the stairway and down to the fifth floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ CARRIED ON TO CHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************** Story Special ****************  
  
Interview with: Mr. Seto Kaiba April Devlin  
Ruby Wilder  
Kitty Wilder  
Mr. Charlie Born  
  
~Thanks for taking the time to do this guys! Seto: *grunts* Born: Our pleasure  
  
~Okay! I have to ask this! Ruby and Seto; how do you feel about the toilet incident?  
  
Seto: *goes red* WHAT? Ruby: *widens eyes* what do you mean?  
  
~I mean Seto Junior!  
  
Seto: *growls* Watch your back... Ruby: I didn't see a thing... Honest  
  
~You know I can make you say it, right?  
  
Seto: *throws a death glare* Ruby: *gulps*  
  
~Well I'll leave that for the story. Now, April, are you an idiot?  
  
April: Excuse me?! I'll give you idiot. I'll have you know I got full marks in a history exam.  
  
~That's great! And Kitty, how do you feel about being the mature one all the time? Kitty: I'm the mature one? Really? I didn't know that.  
  
~Yes well...  
  
Born: Sorry for interrupting but what's Seto Junior?  
  
~Well... Seto was in the toilet and Ruby...  
  
Seto: *stands up and covers interviewer's mouth* Just you dare! Or you'll be the lucky one I try my blunt spoon technique on.  
  
~Umm...Mr. Born, you'll find out soon. Anyway! Do you like being called Mr. Born?  
  
Born: Well everyone calls me that, so I guess I'm used to it. But it would be nice if someone called me by my first name once and a while.  
  
Kitty: What is your real name? You never told us.  
  
Born: It's Charlie.  
  
April: *does a James Bond impression* Born, Charlie Born.  
  
*They all laugh, including Seto*  
  
~Oh my! You laughed Seto!!!! This is breaking news!  
  
Seto: You know it's easy for me to obtain a blunt, rusty and dirty spoon. And I'm sure the guard dogs would love a treat.  
  
~Ah... ha...ha.... Well I think I will leave before I cause world war three. Thanks again. *exits*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well that's Chapter 6... And in Chapter 7 things get heated, in a number of ways. So go to 7 now!! ^_^ 


	7. First Day Rushes Part 2

Author Note: Hiya! Hope you liked the last chapter! Here's the second part as I promised and the rushes escalate. Your reviews and thoughts help me to write!!! I'd love to hear your comments, so leave a review! Happy reading! –Akadia out- *********************************************************************  
  
~*~ First Day Rushes – Part 2 ~*~  
  
Mokuba was waiting with Kitty at the 5th floor entrance to the staircase, when April came out alone. "Where's Ruby?" asked Kitty. "I don't know, she went poof" replied April blankly. And as she said that, an exhausted, panting and shaking Ruby pushed open the door. "Where you go poof to?" asked April in a childish voice. "Ah... I... Um... ah, can I speak to you two for a minute?" Ruby finally managed to say. "Okay..." Kitty said, prolonging the kay part. Mokuba just shrugged as April and Kitty followed Ruby behind the corner. "Well?" inquired April. "Well... When you disappeared, I went to look for you... Went to the 19th floor and had a look around, just in case you were there. And..." Began Ruby as her voice went squeaky and then faded into silence. "And then..." Kitty said encouraging Ruby to finish. "Well, then I went into a room... That I wasn't supposed to go into" Ruby said as she paused for a breath. "Why did you go into it then?" April asked. "To see if maybe you were there... I just did! ... But ... It was the ... Um, guys toilet" Ruby whispered. "So? Its fine as long as no one was there" Kitty said as she shrugged. "Well you see that's the thing!" said Ruby, slightly raising her voice, "Someone WAS in there!" she added. "Oh wow! Who?" asked April excitedly. "Calm down doggie, I'll throw a ball soon" snapped Ruby in embarrassment as she went red. April just gave out a little whining noise. "So who was in there...? Come on we don't have all day girl!" said Kitty; her impatience easily recognisable. Ruby turned a deeper shade of red as she tried to say the name; "K... K... K... Ka... Kaaa...". "Say it!!! I want to know!" April said in a raised voice. "KAIBA!" blurted Ruby in a yell. Kitty and April stared in disbelief, while their minds processed the word. When they finally soaked up what Ruby had said, they gasped, their eyes widened and their mouths hung to the floor. "Oh... My... God!" Kitty said. "What did... you see?" April inquired. This was the question Ruby was dreading. "I saw Kaiba and Kaiba junior" she said with her head hung to the floor. Kitty and April stared at Ruby in silence. Ruby looked up to see why they had gone so quiet, and she saw the two trying to resist bursting out laughing. April and Kitty were going red in the face from suppressing the laughter, but their attempts failed when April just exploded into laughter, which in turn made Kitty do the same. Ruby just stared at them with a blank stare, "You know this may be funny to you... but I can't look at Kaiba anymore without going RED!" she snapped. "Oh we're so... Sorry Ruby... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" April began but couldn't keep the laughter at bay long enough. "We're not laughing at you... We know how you must feel... But it's bloody funny! AHAHAHHAHHAAAA!" Kitty added, but also failing to stop laughing for long enough. Ruby frowned and then made a face as if she was about to cry. This only made Kitty and April laugh more.  
  
Hearing the laughs, Mokuba came around the corner to see what was going on. "What's the matter?" he asked in confusion. "Something... Something Ruby said" April replied with laughter. "Umm Okay, well follow me and I'll give you a tour" Mokuba informed, not wanting to ask what happened. Kitty and April followed Mokuba; still laughing like mad-men, while Ruby walked beside Kitty with a glum look.  
  
Mokuba took them into a huge room that seamed to be used for meetings. He gestured for the girls to take a seat at yet another huge oak table, which they did. He then fiddled around with a computer and projected an image on the wall. "This is Kaiba Corp..." he began.  
  
After an hour of amazing 3D computer projections of every floor, information about rooms and their uses, first aid kits and fire extinguisher locations including exits and much more the tour was over. Mokuba gave a booklet to Ruby, Kitty and April that summarised everything just in case they forgot.  
  
There came a knock at the door and everyone turned around as the door opened. "You all ready for lunch?" Mr. Born said as he came into the room. "Yepp! We've just finished" Mokuba said energetically. "Okay, well then we're eating lunch in Mr. Kaiba's office. So let's go" Mr. Born said cheerfully. Mokuba gave a quick "yey!" as he ran out of the door towards his brother's office.  
  
April, Ruby and Kitty all walked out slowly, trying to get the feeling back into their behinds and remembering how to walk. "You know, when they said 'tour' I didn't know they meant a virtual one" April said with a moan as she stretched out her back. "This is Kaiba Corp. What did you expect; for them to actually use their muscles?" Kitty said sarcastically as all three girls laughed including Mr. Born.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ Kaiba, who was waiting in his office, was pounding his head repeatedly on his desk while chanting "Why me?" He couldn't stop replaying the moment that Ruby walked in on him in his head. He kept banging his head on his desk, but now chanted "Damn!"  
  
"What are you doing big brother?" Mokuba asked as he saw Kaiba whacking his head on the desk. "Oh it's nothing Mokuba, just something bad happened but everything's okay" replied Kaiba with a fake smile that he forced. "Oh okay. Well the others are on their way up" informed Mokuba and at that Kaiba let his head fall on the desk. After a delay there came a faint deep "Ow".  
  
Back down on the 5th floor Kitty and Mr. Born had entered the lift while Ruby and April had taken on the brave task of climbing the stairs.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ In the lift, unbeknown to Mr. Born and Kitty, trouble was lurking... Dark, hot and sticky trouble...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well Well Well ... You have to read part 3 of First Day Rushes to see what happens... Kitty might not like me for what I might do... But hey, I'm in charge of the writing *menacing laugh* Please read Chapter 8! And please comment on this one!! It helps a lot!!! Thank you! -Akadia out- 


	8. First Day Rushes Part 3

Author Note: Hiya! Well here is Part 3!!! I hope you all like it! I had to put it in 3 parts because it would have been too long as a chapter all by itself, so... I might even have to put a part 4... Let's hope not! So we can move on to playing with Ruby! *evil laugh* –Akadia out- *********************************************************************  
  
~*~ First Day Rushes – Part 3 ~*~  
  
"Ruby..." panted April, "The next time I want to take the stairs, please whack me!". "I'll remember you said that" panted Ruby in reply, as the two girls reached the 8th floor with another 16 to go.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Back in the lift, Mr. Born had just pressed the '24' button. The lift closed its doors and began hauling itself smoothly to their chosen floor.  
  
"So... What's your name?" Kitty asked, trying to shatter the uncomfortable silence and succeeding in doing so. "Huh? Oh, Charlie Born" replied Mr. Born with a smile. "Can I call you Charlie then?" asked Kitty innocently, "It's so much better than calling you Mr. Born all the time" she added. "You know that you're the first person to ask me that question" Charlie said in surprise, "Sure you can! I whish more people called me by my first name. When you get people coming up to you calling you Mr. Born all the time, it makes you sound old! And I'm only 20" he informed her. "Yeah, you're right it does make you older" said Kitty with a laugh.  
  
As they both laughed the lights cut out and it went pitch black all of a sudden, which made Kitty yell. Then the ride got worse; the lift jolted and stopped while making an unhealthy noise. "This... is bad" Kitty squeaked. "Don't worry, there should be an emergency light soon" reassured Charlie, though worried himself. "Now I know why April hates lifts" moaned Kitty. "It'll be okay... I'll just try finding the emergency telephone" Charlie said as he got up weirdly and tried to feel for a phone. All Kitty could hear were infrequent shuffling noises that Charlie made while moving slowly, and that didn't help her trying to stay calm.  
  
Charlie reached out and his hand landed on something unfamiliar. He was trying to think about what it could be.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened from the surprise. She looked down, not that it helped since it was pitch black. "Ah... That's not the phone" Kitty said all in one tone. "Huh?" questioned Charlie, who was now more confused.  
  
At that moment both heard a click and then a dull red light came on, which was bright enough for them to make out objects.  
  
Both of them were embarrassed when they saw the position things were in.  
  
There was Charlie; one hand on the wall and the other on Kitty's breast. And then there was Kitty, illuminating the lift with a brighter colour red. This was then rivalled by the colour Charlie was turning.  
  
"Ah... Um, I... I... Uhh... The... The ... Pho... Ah..." Charlie began, trying to say one small sentence, but failing. Though, at least, he tried to say something; where Kitty, on the other hand was frozen.  
  
Charlie withdrew his hand, when finally noticing he had been holding it there for at least 3 minutes now, "Sorry" he managed to blurt out. "Ah... It's was dark" Kitty replied, finding an excuse for the incident. Both accepted the extremely poor excuse that was agreed to by a "Yeah" from Charlie.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Back in the stair way, April and Ruby had given up and decided to sprawl out on the landing of the 14th floor. "I... can't... go... on..." Ruby stuttered. "Ditto... How... about... we ... surrender... and... get... the... lift?" April asked, accepting defeat. "O...kay...lift" Ruby replied as they got up rather slowly and made their way out of the door and pressed the call button for the lift.  
  
This jolted the lift, throwing Kitty and Charlie to the floor. The lift began to move and arrived promptly at the 14th floor. With a ting it opened its doors. Though when they opened, the sight Ruby and April saw was something totally contradictory of what they were expecting.  
  
There was Charlie on the lift floor with Kitty on top of him. The two didn't fully realise the tight spot they were in, until they saw Ruby and April staring perplexedly at them without blinking.  
  
"Ah, we'll... Um..." began April. "Ah... Take the stairs" finished Ruby as she grabbed April and dragged her back into the stairway. "Oh my god!" exploded Ruby in disbelief. "They make a cute couple" April said simply. At this Ruby and April stared at each other before bursting out laughing. They made their way up to the 24th floor by the stairs, commenting and discussing what they just saw.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Back in the lift, Kitty and Charlie had gotten up and dusted themselves. "Well... This has been an amazingly good day, don't you think?" Charlie said with a smile sarcastically. "Yes, wonderful day" replied Kitty returning the sarcasm with a smile too. Charlie pressed the '24' button. The lift abided this time, closed its doors and took them to the 24th floor. The journey up there was as quiet as it would have been on the moon.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AKADIA - Oh well... I guess I will have to write a chapter 4 *giggles*. You guys know that as this story goes along... Incidents like these appear more, and they get more intense too *menacing laugh*. Please review!!!! –out- 


End file.
